Snail
- Reboot= }} |species = Snail |gender = Male |color = Light pink |first = "Snack Time" |voice = Nick Balaban}} Snail is a supporting character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. He is a pink snail who makes three hidden appearances in each episode. Description Snail is a snail who is often seen hiding around anywhere, whether around the Blue's Clues house, in the backyard, or even in a skidoo location. He rarely has any lines but appears 3 times in the background of each episode. When he does speak, his voice is shown to be surprisingly deep and loud. He is voiced by Nick Balaban, one of the show's music composers who is better known for voicing Mr. Salt. Looks Snail is designed to look like he is made of light pink molding clay. He has black antennae and a simple face consisting of a pair of tiny black eyes and a smiling black mouth. His shell is swirled on the inside. In Blue's Clues & You!, his body and a head are positioned more horizontally and his shell is more angular at the top and bottom and a darker shade of pink. His mouth is now red and his eyes are more ovular with white highlights. He now has a pair of black eyebrows as well. Appearances Snail appears at least 3 times in every episode of the original Blue's Clues series and in "Meet Blue's Baby Brother". Click here to see all of his appearances. The following Blue's Clues episodes feature Snail in more than just a background role: *"Magenta Comes Over": He plays hide-and-seek with Shovel and Pail. Steve helps them find her by following Snail's tracks. *"What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?": Snail is part of the parade at the end of the episode. *"Blue's Big Holiday": A patch with Snail on it was among the patches on the Holiday Quilt. *"Blue's Big Musical": Before the musical starts, Fred the felt friend finds him under a rock by the stage and they talk to each other. Snail also joins the music show after Shovel and Pail's number. He rides in on a skateboard and sings in an operatic voice, "I just want to be me!" *"Bugs!": He watches Steve, Blue, and Antoinette journey into an anthill. In this appearance she was between the size as Steve and Blue due to them being big-sized during the skidoo segment. *"Rhyme Time": In the rhyming storybook, Snail is on a whale that is the third clue. She and the whale both interact with Steve before and after he draws the whale in his Handy Dandy Notebook and before he heads to the Thinking Chair. *"Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza": He can be seen inside a sand castle waving a pennant and cheering for Steve when he won the obstacle course. *"Blue's Book Nook": Like everyone else, Snail was reading a book while Steve sang the So Long Song while returning to the living room at the end of the episode. *"100th Episode Celebration": He is part of the celebration and wears a purple sequin wrap over his shell. She sings "Where's Blue?" when Joe asks where Blue is. *"Contraptions!": When Joe looked for the 1st clue, Snail was shown using a pulley device to paint a picture of a flower, indicating that she may have a passion for art. *"Joe's Surprise Party": He can be seen with the others celebrating Joe's birthday (he is on top of Sidetable Drawer and Tickety Tock stands to his left). *"The Alphabet Train": Snail is in the 'S' box of the Alphabet Train along with Slippery during I'll Never Forget My Alphabet. *Our Neighborhood Festival: Snail is one of the choices in the second round of Periwinkle's "Guess Who" game. *"Let's Write!": Snail is shown moving from behind the Thinking Chair at the very beginning of the episode with a sign that has his name in it. He paused twice, 1st when she noticed Joe put a sign with the word "hat" (which he just wrote) on the hat he was wearing, and 2nd when she agrees that Joe has been writing words and putting labels all over the house and when he pointed out some of them, including Snail. Snail was also seen continuing to move as Joe looked for the 1st clue. *"Blue's First Holiday": Snail is behind the VCR on the television, interacting with the others after the 2nd movie. The following Blue's Clues & You! episodes feature Snail in more than just a background role: *"Playdate with Magenta": Just like in the original episode this was based on, he plays hide-and-seek with Shovel and Pail. Josh helps them find her by following Snail's tracks. *"Laugh with Blue": Snail was seen riding a motorcycle backwards in Silly Town. Trivia *Snail's eyes are below where an actual snail's eyes are (in real life a snail's eyes are on the tips of their antennae). *Snail also appeared on the back of every Blue's Clues VHS and DVD cover until Bluestock. *A 2002 introductory bumper that would play before an episode of Blue's Clues claimed that there are 3 individual snails in each episode (instead of Snail appearing in 3 different places). Whether this is true or not is unknown. Click here to view it. *In "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", Snail plays "London Bridge Is Falling Down" with a drawing of Steve and Blue in the bedroom picture while their real counterparts visit Tickety. *Snail appears on the call reminder on the bulletin board in "What Does Blue Want to Make?". Unlike the other ones, the call reminder she was on didn't have a phone on it. *Snail did appear with the others to see Paprika in "Blue's News" and at Blue's party at the end of "Blue's Birthday", but it is unknown if she interacted during either special occasion. *After "Super Steve" skidoos into outer space in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?", Snail can be seen riding the shooting star that flies past him. *Snail's name is written beside him in "Blue's ABCs". *In "Draw Along with Blue", Snail appeared as drawings in all three of his appearances: 1st on a pencil holder, 2nd hanging above the room where Steve skidoos into Chalkworld, and 3rd as a chalk drawing on the chalkboard leading to Chalkworld. **The hanging drawings also appeared in "Shy". They are visible while Snail himself hides behind a drinking fountain in Blue's school, making this an instance where there are 2 hidden snails in the exact same area at the exact same time, and possibly the first time that 4 snails appeared in an episode. ***Snail also appeared 4 times in "Playing Store" and "Our Neighborhood Festival". **The same drawings also appear in "Blue Takes You to School" while everyone lined up to go outside for recess. *Snail's first appearance in "Occupations" shows him wearing a sun hat near a vase with flowers in it (along with a few that aren't in the vase yet), indicating that he was being a gardener or a florist. *Snail's first appearance in "Blue's Big Mystery " shows him wearing sunglasses like a spy or a secret agent. *At the very end of "The Wrong Shirt", when Steve turns on the lights for the last time during the So Long song and changed back into his regular-colored clothes, Snail appears behind Sidetable Drawer. *In "Bedtime Business", Snail wore pajamas in all three of his appearances. **In her third appearence at the end of the episode, he is shown sleeping with a tiny pillow in the exact same area of her 1st appearance (near the lamp in the bedroom). *In "Dress Up Day", Snail is dressed like a flower in all three of his appearances. *In his second appearance in "I Did That!", Snail watched Joe as he looked for the second clue. *According to "Blue's First Holiday", Snail has lived in the Blue's Clues house since the main characters were babies. In the episode, he appears as a baby between the cushions by the windowsill. *When Doodleboard makes his debut in "The Legend of the Blue Puppy", he draws a picture of Snail. *A stuffed toy snail resembling Snail is shown on the top shelf of the stuffed toy animal shelf in every Blue's Room segment, episode, and short. *Josh referred to Snail as a "him" in the "Find the Snail" segment (where Snail appears in a few scenes to be found) of a vlog on Nick Jr.'s Youtube channel (listed below). Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Males Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters